


Friends Don't Do That || (NSFW) Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 100





	Friends Don't Do That || (NSFW) Kakashi x Reader

The dining room table was littered with junk. Cards were strewn about haphazardly, beer bottles sat in lines in front of the five chairs surrounding it. You could say that game night had been a success in the Hatake household. The only two people left in the house had been Kakashi and I, the last straggler from the events of the night. I started to stand and clean things up, grabbing beer bottles between my fingers.

Kakashi grabbed some along with me. “You really don’t have to do that, I can clean up in the morning. It’s late, if you’re tired you can head home”

I smiled at him. “I’m not that tired. I don’t mind staying to help out. Look at your place Kakashi, it looks like a hurricane hit it.”

He turned from rinsing bottles and looked around, realizing how much worse the scene looked after I had announced it. He chuckled nervously. “You’re right, but still, it can wait.”

I ignored him and continued to pick things up.”Right, the great Kakashi Hatake, who has always kept his house immaculate, is going to go to sleep with this giant mess just outside his bedroom doors.” I laughed. “We’ve been friends for a long time Kakashi, you can’t fool me. I know you better than that.”

“Fair enough.” I walked over to the sink to place more bottles on the counter for him. When I reached the sink I felt a hand wander its way to the side of my hip. I could feel the piercing, dark eyes of the man with the Sharingan on me. His hand slowly raised for my face, and I could see his mask slide down with his other.

His lips touched mine, ever so softly, like he was judging to see if I would pull away from him. I couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or just the fact that he had been paying attention to me, but my lips welcomed the person I called my best friend in. I placed both my hands on his face, pulling him as close to me as I could.

His hands slid down to my waist, pulling my waist against his, the friction between the two of us causing a longing that was almost visible. I had never realized that the copy ninja had such wandering hands. His hands cupped my ass cheeks as he used his leverage to pin me up against the counter behind me. He lifted me up to sit onto the counter, his lips caressing every inch of my neck.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him forward. I traced his chest with my fingers, down his stomach, stopping as I reached the waist of his pants. I could see his erection fighting with them, begging to be let free. Kakashi placed his hand behind my head, planting one last kiss on my lips before speaking. “You want to take this to my room?”

I didn’t even answer, instead, threw myself off the counter. The both of us laughed as we made our way to his room, clothes being stripped and chaotically thrown about outside the door. Kakashi didn’t even bother to close the door behind us, it’s not like the man had roommates. I pushed his backward onto the bed, pinning him down, a delightful sound escaping his lips.

I could feel his bulge of his underwear against me as I straddled him. Kakashi used his strength to flip me onto my back, hands trailing down my sides as he planted small nibbles down my stomach. His hand rubbed against my throbbing sex, my underwear already soaking. His smile turned dastardly. “You’re soaked already, I haven’t even done all that much.”

As he removed his hand I looked up at him. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve even had this kind of attention Kakashi?”

He chuckled before sliding his hands up my thighs, slowly rubbing my sex again. He pushed my underwear to the side and rubbed my folds. My body started to become numb to his touch as he rubbed my clit with his thumb. I could feel the tightness in my abdomen building as my climax did. Small moans escaped my lips, pushing my head back against the pillows, nearly begging him for more.

As he pulled his fingers away a whine escaped me. I could feel his body hovering over mine, his underwear being pulled down, releasing his erection from it’s confinement. He lined himself up with my entrance and thrust himself into me, hitting my walls. It had clearly been a long time for him as well, every thrust nearly sent him over the edge. His movements grew quicker with each moment.

He paused and grabbed each of my hands, pulling them to his back, the feeling of his cold skin sending tingles down my arms. “Don’t be afraid to dig baby girl. I can handle it.” He thrust again, my nails sinking into his bare back. Kakashi winced a little, but the look on his face as he continued was pure bliss. He pounded into me, nails digging at his back, I had to have been leaving marks, and as I reached my climax and my walls tightened around him he grunted. “Come for me baby, don’t hold it back.” I could feel myself about to come undone, my walls clamped around him, causing him to come undone as well, shooting thick ropes of seed into my walls.

Kakashi rolled off of me, wrapping an arm around me, pulling me to his chest. I could hear him struggling to catch his breath, his heart sounded like it would come up through this throat. The dark eyes of the copy ninja stared into mine when I looked up. “So what are we? This is the third time we’ve done this… Maybe it’s time we actually talked about what we’re doing here?”

I caught my breath at his words. I had never taken Kakashi to be the one who wanted labels. We were friends. I couldn’t do this to him. “We’re just...friends.”

I could feel him tense a little. It was clearly not what he had wanted to hear from me. “Friend’s don’t do this type of shit.” He sighed. “Especially not this many times.”

We both laid there in silence for a moment. Finally, when the silence got too much I lifted myself over him, sitting on his lap. I pushed my hair behind my ears. “That’s a conversation for another time Kakashi, for now… let’s live in the moment.” I met his lips again, wanting to escape from the reality outside of his room.


End file.
